Malvadine
Appearance Malvadine is a mighty Mipedian. He has spikes along his spine and often wears a chest piece and spiked spaulders. It is an awesome sight to see Malvadine in action. Many never do, though, as Malvadine masters the Mipedian art of Invisibility. Background Information Unlike most other Mipedians, Malvadine has no natural aptitude for Mugic. To gain status in the Mipedian society, Malvadine focused on honing his combat skills and grew to become a fierce Warrior. He’s earned a place among the royal guards assigned to the Royal Palace in Al Mipedim. Normally he stands guard at the Palace courtyard. He performs this duty with loyalty and devotion. During the M'arrillian Invasion, Malvadine was sent with Prince Mudeenu's party to the Training Grounds, where they would inform Tangath Toborn and Odu-Bathax that the Mipedians would join the early Tribal Alliance. Along with a few other Mipedians, Malvadine would train alongside the stationed OverWorlders and Danians. In the beginning, he would get in a fight with some Danians, but put aside his pride when Tangath reminded everyone the importance of their mission. During the Siege of Kiru City, Malvadine was part of the underground team sent to surprise the M'arrillian Coral Fighters from behind. He informed Lyssta and Arias how their Secret Weapons would turn the tide, that they were no ordinary Mipedians - they were Conjurors. Before anyone was able to question what that mean, Savell answered her by summoning the Warbeast Titanix, later summoning Blazvatan and Uboraan. When word reached the Royal Council that their king, Theb-saar, was returning from his self imposed exile, Malvadine would become the King's Herald, announcing this glorious news throughout the Mipedim Desert. Special Abilities Malvadine is a master of camouflage. His Invisibility skills are highly developed, and this gives him a great advantage in almost any battle situation. Malvadine has won battles before his opponents even knew they were battling. Details Malvadine is a highly skilled and dangerous Mipedian Elite Warrior who serves as a Palace Guard. Basic Stats The King's Herald Strategies Malvadine’s Surprise, Strike, and high power will do wonders in a power based deck. Giving him the Burithean Axe is a good choice, as it will lower your opponent's energy. TV Show Breakdown Appearances * Triple Threat: '''Malvadine was among the mipedian soldier that joined the training with the other tribes. * '''Last Stand: '''Malvadine was part of the second comando team tasked with broke the enemie's lines. He alongside with Tassanil, Arias, Lyssta and his other team members lured the Marrillian armies and protected the conjurers until they summon their Warbeasts. * '''Legions of Aa'une: Malvadine was present at the battle of Kiru City. Unfortunately, at some point he got brainwashed by the M'arrillians and during the last moments of the battle he was among the many M'arrillians and minions that were figthing against Takinom. After the defeat of Au'nee he got free of their control and presumbly joined at the pursuit of the fleeing enemy. Card Owners *Peyton *MajorTom (Mega Match) *Izalizard Shadow Warriors Malvadine is one of the scanned Mipedians in the video game Chaotic: Shadow Warriors. Gallery Screenshot - 12_27_2013 , 1_03_41 PM.png|Malvadine and Targubaj in Last Stand, Part 2. Screenshot - 12 27 2013 , 1 08 52 PM.png|Malvadine, Arias and Lyssta in Last Stand, Part 2. chaotic_malvadine_by_jd1680a-d8vxij7.jpg Malvadine145336.jpg Malvadine2657680759.jpg 27 283932.jpg Malvadine- Mipedian Elite Warrior.png Category:New Articles Category:Mipedians Category:Dawn of Perim Category:Fire And Stone Category:Mipedian Elite Category:Mipedian Warriors Category:Creatures With Air Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Ultra Rare Creatures Notes and References